demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
A White Christmas on the Battlefield
A White Christmas on the Battlefield ~For the Serving Citizens~ Prologue ~The Tired Troops~ Leviathan: The bookstore is crazy busy at the end of the year... Honestly, battle training is really hard on me right now... Erdinger: Even though it's Christmas, I don't even have a partner to spend it with... Trappe: I don't like the crowded streets... Kingfisher: Oh dearie me, everyone is so tuckered out... ???: Fu fu fu! Satan: The Christmas messengers, sent to cheer up those in need... Sofielaus: Sofielaus!! Satan Claus: Aaand! Satan Claus!! Double Claus: Are heeere!!!! Sofielaus: We brought Christmas presents to turn everybody's tired frowns upside down!! Satan Claus: That's right!! Sofielaus: Hey Satclaw, those horns are actually really in the way. Satan Claus: Eh? Chapter 1 ~Double Claus Off to Work~ Sofielaus: Alright!! Let's go, Satan Claus! Sofielaus: Let's do everything in our power to raise all Demi's troops' morale through the roof! Satan Claus: You got it! The Double Santas are gonna make everyone so full of happiness! Sofielaus: Yeah alriiiight!!! Satan Claus: Yay yaaay!!!! Chapter 2 ~An Item Suitable for You~ Satan Claus: Grandpa Fisheeer!! Happy Merry Christmaaaas!! Kingfisher: Oh! Well aren't you wearing such a cute outfit today. Sofielaus: Ha ha ha! The good Santas have a happy present for you, gramps! Satan Claus: It's a Christmas sticker! Satan Claus: If you put it on your horns, you'll feel super duper happy like you wanna party! Kingfisher: Ooh my! Isn't that just precious. Why yes, I do feel happy! Sofielaus: Yeah! We got 1 happy! Sofielaus: Yeah yeah yeah!! Onto the next one!! Satan Claus: Grandpa Gaardeeen! Hoegaarden: Hm? Sofielaus: Ha ha ha!! The Double Santas got a happy Christmas gift for you! Hoegaarden: It's... glasses...? Sofielaus: Yeah! You're so cool! So here's some ultra cool sunglasses! Hoegaarden: I, I see... Thanks. Satan: Yaaaaaay! Got our 2nd happy! Sofielaus: Alright alright alright!! Let's keep on goin'!!! Hoegaarden: ........... Hoegaarden: ......Am I supposed to wear these.......? Chapter 3 ~Blow Away Your Loneliness~ Erdinger: Sigh. Another Christmas all alone... Erdinger: I work through morning anyway... I'm not lonely or anything... Singha: I have work as well. Singha: We're open on Christmas Eve until morning. If you feel like coming by, I'll treat you to some champagne. Erdinger: Ooh. That might be pretty nice... Erdinger: Would you spend some time and drink with me, so I don't get lonely...? Satan Claus: Hi hi hiiii! Singha & Erdinger: !?!? Satan Claus: To ease your loneliness, Satan Claus...! Sofielaus: Aaand Sofielaus! Double Claus: Are heeere!!!! Sofielaus: This is for you, Erdinger! A holy night talisman! Sofielaus: It's a charm that'll get you and your partner all revved up! Erdinger: I'm happy, but. Isn't that a pretty aggressive effect? Satan: And this is for Singha! You can put it on the doll over there! Singha: Wow, I do like this kind of thing. Thanks. Satan Claus: Yaaaaaay! We got our 3rd and 4th happies! Sofielaus: Alright alright!! Come on, let's go!!! Chapter 4 ~Sneaking Warmth into Your Heart~ Sofielaus: Found you, Trappe!! Trappe: !!!! Satan Claus: Heeey! Happy Christmaaaas! Zooop!! Trappe: !?!? Sofielaus: Hehe! It fits good and snug on your right hand! Satan Claus: It's a cute Santa-san to give the good boy Trappe a smile! Trappe: Santa? Isn't this our enemy...? Trappe: ....But. It's.... warm. ...T-thanks....... Sofielaus: Hehe...! No prob! Satan Claus: And this is for Vaivai! Leviathan: Va-... Vaivai!? Sofielaus: Special-made gloves! My design!!!! Sofielaus: When you get stressed out from not bein' able to say what you want, how about you release some of that stress with your fists! Leviathan: Eeek...! These types of tough chara goods have nothing to do with me... Satan Claus: Nothing to do with you? Oh no, no, no! They suit you so well! They make you look so strong! Sofielaus: That's right Vaivai! And these also have another effect! They'll bring out your latent abilities! Sofielaus: Put these on and go beat the living daylights outta the demon king's army! Leviathan: ....A-again with the "Vaivai"..... Leviathan: B-but, I do feel like it's bringing out more power within me, maybe... Sofielaus: Riiight!? Alright! You're happy now too! Satan Claus: Yes yes! We got our 6th happy! Ending ~The Accomplished Double Claus~ And so, the Double Santas... Continued to bring happiness to all of the troops... Sofielaus: Alriiiiiight! All troops complete!! Satan Claus: Making everyone happy makes me happy too! Sofielaus: Same here. I feel super refreshed! Sofielaus: Look at that Satclaw! Sofielaus: Even the sunset's giving its blessing to all our happy power! Satan Claus: Oohwhoa! Even the sun is celebrating! What a very happy happy occasion! Sofielaus: Yeah! Now let's keep on and do the final wrap-up! Satan Claus: Yes! Sofilaw! I am in complete agreement! Epilogue ~I Love You!~ Satan Claus: Demiiiiiiii!! As I was getting things settled related to the battlefield, a blue reindeer rushed towards me. Demi: Wait, Santa...? Huh? Or is it actually a reindeer after all...? Satan Claus: Non non! I am Satan Claus! Satan Claus: Sofielaus is waiting over there! Come with me! I followed where Satan Claus was leading me, and we ended up arriving at... Pop pop!! Sofielaus: Happy Christmas! Demi! Satan Claus: And congratulations on being appointed commanding officer! Aaand thank you! Ringnes: Congratulations, Demi. Kona: Congratulations. Blue Moon: (congratulatory feelings) Carlsberg: Hmph. I'll allow you to be in my presence today. Demi: Huh? What's all this...? Demi: Could it be, this gathering here today is for my sake? Urquell: That's right. The main star of this event today, Demi, is you. Urquell: We wanted to celebrate a fresh guy like you taking on the job of being our commander. Tiger: Let's have a toast already and drink 'til the bar's closed! Everyone: Cheers!!! And so, I had a lively and cheerful time... For my first Christmas on Punebuma. Category:Event Stories